The Royalties
by zchens
Summary: This is just your typical high school story, with all the good, the bad, the gorgeous, the rich, the alcohol, the romance and all the drama you would have in your very own life. Your (not-so) typical rich kids' story in an overly blessed school. Welcome to Teikou Private High School. AU. MiraGen.
1. welcome

_disclaimer: i don't own any of the kurobas characters._

**page one;** welcome to teikou private high school.

Teikou Private High School; every family's dream.

The building is located in the north of the city, taking up at least half of the whole land. Its walls are painted diamond white, so white that you can't even see a speck of dust on it. The grounds are always kept clean, gardens rimmed beautifully and the classrooms are as comfortable as your very own bedroom. The classroom floors are carpeted, marbled cafeteria floors and jacuzzi bathrooms.

However, it isn't just the parents who craved after Teikou.

The students' wanted it as badly.

Unfortunately for most of the kids in the nation, Teikou isn't an easy school to be accepted into. To be a Teikou student, you would either be one, so rich that you could buy a nation, two, so smart that you would have gotten a degree at the age of seventeen, three, so outstanding that Teikou would offer you a scholarship.

Coincidentally, Teikou Private High School is also anonymously voted the school with the most number of good looking students. This, by itself, made all the students across the nation lusting after this untouchable holy ground.

This isn't the only reason students wanted to be in Teikou Private High School.

In this prestigious, ridiculously beautiful school, there is a group who are admired by both males and females alike who just happens to be overly gorgeous and filthy rich. They are so indulged in luxury; they don't even need to study nor attend classes when they could just throw a few paper notes for a Masters certificate. While normal people desired to be in Teikou Private High School, these Teikou students desired to be part of this gorgeous group of friends. Namely, the Royalty.

So this is just your typical high school story, with all the good, the bad, the gorgeous, the rich, the alcohol, the romance and all the drama you would have in your very own life. This is just your typical rich kids' story in an overly blessed school.

Welcome to Teikou Private High School.

* * *

"_I'm late," _Kuroko thinks over and over again as he jogs towards the school doors, _"Why is the distance between the school gate and school doors so big?"_

He pants heavily by the time he reaches the school main doors and is stunned for five minutes as he observes the detailed Renaissance-esque carvings on the door frame. He finally decides to move forward when he realizes that the carvings on the ceiling are too high for him to observe, or that he's just a tad bit too short. Kuroko adjusts his bag that's slung over his shoulder and approaches a board that seems to be like the map of the school. He fishes out a piece of paper that looks somewhat like a timetable and searches for a "Classroom 5-A".

He finds it located at the top right corner of the map, wondering why was the campus so big and then he realizes the outrageous numbers of music rooms and sports halls.

He starts jogging towards his class, which takes him about 10 minutes to reach.

He knocks once.

Twice.

Thrice.

The door slides open.

"We've been expecting you, student 130131," comes a voice.

Kuroko looks up at the teacher; her glasses that threatens to fall of her nose and he bows, "I'm sorry I'm late."

The teacher adjusts her glasses as she gestures him to come in, "This is the new boy I was informing all of you about. Introduce yourself."

Kuroko bows once more to greet the class and scans the class. There were students who wore Rolex watches, Gucci hairbands and Louis Vuitton socks. He didn't even know Louis Vuitton sold socks, "My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, nice to meet you all." The teacher glances at his boring self introduction and tells him to sit beside a student 1101108. Kuroko finds it a little creepy that the teachers refer to the students by numbers.

"Homeroom, dismissed." The teacher announces as she leaves the class with a file of papers tucked under her arms.

The instant she steps out of the overly comfortable classroom (how do people even study here?), a crowd gathers around Kuroko's table.

"Wow, a new student at this time of the year!"

"Did someone die and left you an inheritance or did your parents step up in some special, important rank in the government?"

"Are you actually a smart geek despite how you look?"

"I heard you walk to school? Holy shit, that is a lot of work!"

"Can I have your phone number?"

Kuroko freezes at the sudden attention he's getting, until someone claps to stop all the chattering, "Come on guys, you're scaring him!"

He glances over at the boy whom the teacher had labelled '1101108'.

"Hi there! My name's Furihata Kouki!" the cheerful boy extends a hand, 'Don't worry about the numbers. Only that old hag does it."

One by one, they start introducing themselves but lets be honest, Kuroko can only remember Furihata Kouki because he had such small eyes, he wondered what is the world like for people with small eyes. They throw their names, phone numbers and it pretty much became a biography session. Kuroko only sits there in silence and wondered if a transfer student is such a rare case.

_It's Teikou Private High School after all, _Kuroko silently adds.

"Okay guys," someone stops the chattering (_Fukuda Hiroshi, was it?), _"We need to tell Kuroko-kun about the Royalties first."

A wave of 'oh's and 'ah's flood the classroom.

_Royalties? _Kuroko blinks, _I never knew the Crown Prince enrolled into Teikou too._

"Okay, you need to listen to this clearly. I'm going to explain this once and this is very important if you're a Teikou student," the boy, Fukuda (or so Kuroko thinks that it's his name) starts and Kuroko only blinks in response. "In Teikou, there are these group of people who we call the Royalties. Although, we call them a group, they only consist of one girl and four guys." Fukuda stops to see if Kuroko's catching up, continues when he doesn't give a response (or more like he just takes it that he's listening).

"The leader of these group of people is a boy by the name of Akashi Seijuro-sama. Akashi-sama is the son of the founder of the school and is not to be taken lightly. He's got a really good-looking face and has heterochromia, so you can't really not know who he is. Akashi-sama is usually very cool and quiet, but when he feels like it, he'll come up and talk to us sometimes! (The girls squeal a little) He's an internationally renowned shogi player. But he doesn't like it when strangers go up to talk to him, so make sure you don't or he'll make your life at Teikou a living hell. He's usually the one who recruits people into the Royalty. There's even a rumour that he's never dated and that he has his eyes on someone in Teikou! Just make sure to clear the way when you see him walking down the hallways!"

"Maybe it's one of the seniors!"

"Maybe it's one of our teachers! Oh my god!"

"Sh, don't interrupt me! The next would be Murasakibara Atsushi-sama. He's Akashi-sama's childhood friend. His father is the founder of Coca-Cola and maybe it's because of that he's a really big eater. He's the tallest student in school, so there's no way you can miss him too. He eats a lot, and when I say a lot, I mean **a lot. **He's always holding snacks in his arms or eating chips, the teachers never reprimand him for that because his father's the main sponsor to our delicious cafeteria food. He rarely attends class, but he usually does well in class because it seems like Akashi-sama is the one tutoring him! He plays basketball as a hobby and he's actually quite a cute person to talk to"

"Fukuda, I never knew you were interested in Murasakibara-sama"

Fukuda flinches, "I just said he was cute, I bet you agree with me too!"

Kuroko tries to process the information in his head, but before he does, Fukuda continues.

"And then there's the newcomer Midorima Shintarou-sama. He just got into the Royalty last year. Word has it that Akashi-sama had recruited him because he had managed to checkmate him in a shogi match. His parents are the main shareholders of many fashion brands, probably most of the ones you can name on the top of your head and are the main sponsors of our beautiful school uniform. He dislikes crowds and noise, so make sure to keep your volume down when you're around him. Midorima-sama is also quite the nice guy. He helps the students when they need it ("He helped me when I almost tripped! I didn't even want to wash my hand after that!" exclaims a girl). He's also the basketball captain, not because his father bought the gym but he's actually really good at it. However, he's really brutal when it comes to hating someone, so beware."

"The last of the guys would be Aomine Daiki-sama. (A wave of screams and squeals flooded the classroom for a whole five seconds) Ahem. I have no idea when was Aomine-sama recruited into the Royalty. He just started hanging out with Akashi-sama one day. As you can probably see, Aomine-sama is popular among the girls because he's quite the playboy. He never says no to any girls that approach him. May I add that he's bisexual too? So he's open to guys too, if you're interested. He plays the football when he feels like it and has a bit of a delinquent aura. He's quite tanned and is actually pretty sexy, so you can't miss him out."

"I bet you're thinking of asking him out, Fukuda."

"Come one, Fukuda. We know you swing that way."

"Just ask Aomine-sama already, he's really good in bed you know"

"What? You've slept with him already?"

Kuroko starts to fidget a little at the direction the conversation is going.

Fukuda claps once more and continues.

"Last but not least, my goddess of beauty Momoi Satsuki-sama! She's a childhood friend of Aomine-sama and not much is known about her. However, you can definitely **not** miss out on the size of her boobs. Oh god, she has such a beautiful figure that all guys lust after her. She's really friendly and talks to anyone, but she hasn't once accepted a confession. An opposite of Aomine-sama. Momoi-sama is on the cheerleading team, so I guess you can figure out why our cheerleading team is so popular. And she can even tie a cherry stick with her tongue, how erotic is that?! Ah, my goddess!"

Kuroko wonders how can Fukuda talk without taking a breath.

"I think that's it for the Royalties. They're all really really really gorgeous, so there's definitely no way you can miss them out," Fukuda grins, "Just don't get on their bad side."

"I personally really like Akashi-sama," a girl chirps in, "I mean, look at that cool demeanor he has!"

"No way! Aomine-sama is the best! He's so sexy! The way he talks into your ear sends shivers down your spine!"

"You've already approached him?! I'm so jealous!"

"Hey! Where did Kuroko-kun go?"

"Oh shit! I forgot to tell him to not go into the Royalty Hallway!"

Realizing that their new student is missing, the class looks around for him.

At the same time, Kuroko is already heading towards the bathroom when he realizes that he doesn't actually know where the bathroom is. He looks at the clock by the wall, he still has at least an hour left to the next class. He wanders down the majestic marbled hallway, takes a turn to the right and then a turn to the left. _Ah, there's the bathroom_, Kuroko notices the sign. He speeds up a little when he bumps into a girl.

"Woah!"

The girl loses her balance and Kuroko catches her arm in time to help her up.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" He apologizes almost immediately.

The girl looks at him in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for the bathroom."

"This is the female bathroom, you know?" The girl points at the sign, chuckling a little.

Kuroko blinks in response, "I'm sorry. I'm new so I'm not familiar around here."

"The male bathroom is that way, just go straight and you'll see it."

"Thank you very much," he bows in response to show his gratitude for helping him in this ridiculously huge school. Kuroko turns on his heels and struts forward in the direction, sighing a little in relief when he spots the male bathroom.

"Hey!" the girl from before calls out.

Kuroko turns around.

"What's your name?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

The girl grins and waves at him.

Kuroko smiles a little and waves back before turning into the huge bathroom. The interior design of the bathroom stuns Kuroko a little. As he washes his hands, he wonders who that girl from before was. _She didn't give me her name, _but he quickly dismisses the thought. Even the soap in Teikou smells and feels different. He feels a little nauseous at all the luxury the school provides, it's a little too much for him to handle.

* * *

"Guys! Guys!" A girl comes running into the classroom that's a whole lot different compared to the other classrooms in the school.

"What is it, Momoi?" Akashi looks up from his shogi board, Midorima looks over his shoulder at the commotion.

"I think I'm in love," Momoi says dreamily and clasps her hands together.

"Huh? You're a little too young for that, Satsuki," A voice looms over her.

"Shut up, Dai-chan. I don't want to hear that from you. Ew, you reek of perfume," Momoi pinches her nose.

Aomine shrugs, "Really? I don't smell anything. But she was really hot though."

Akashi sighs, "You should cut down on sleeping around so much, you'll get a disease. Right, Atsushi?"

"Mm," comes a voice from the couch.

"His name is Kuroko Tetsuya. Such a beautiful name, is it not? He's a new student in school too! He helped me when I almost fell and he didn't even show a hint of interest when he saw my face! What a perfect guy!" Momoi giggles and Aomine flinches at her giggle. Satsuki has **_never _**giggled like that in her life. "Come on guys, let's ask him to join us during lunch!" Momoi suggests and Akashi only stares. "As long as he doesn't spill his drinks and food, I'm fine with it. Today is a good day for me," Midorima says.

"Midorima gave the okay, you're all fine with it too, right?!"

"Mm." is the reply.

"Ah! I forgot to ask for his class."

* * *

_**Author's Note:** _Thank you for reading! Boring first chapter, but I promise it'll get better soon. And no, this is **not** your Boys Over Flowers so we don't have poor people falling in love with rich people, flower blooming in the field and all that shit. I procrastinate a lot, so I'm pretty surprised that I actually managed to think of the whole story and even start writing. Let's hope I don't drop this, I shall aim to complete this. **As for the whole M-rated part, it should be in the future, but nothing too hardcore... I think **(fingers crossed, do give me your opinion about this). I shall apologize beforehand if I made any of the characters OOC, once again thank you for reading. I love reading reviews, and constructive criticism so please do give some.


	2. hotels and parties

_disclaimer: i don't own any of the kurobas characters._

**page two;** hotels and parties

Kuroko swallows the remaining bite of his lunch as he watches the clouds float in the sky.

Maybe it's because of the weather, Kuroko feels his eyelids growing heavier and heavier. His back sinks a little into the wall he's leaning against and the breeze on his face feels good too. Before he is able to drift off into dreamland, the door creaks open, Kuroko grudgingly opens his eyes and he sees Furihata standing there, eyes bigger than they should be. Kuroko stares, he doesn't speak. The breeze stops and the clouds continue to float.

"What are you doing here?" Furihata finally manages to ask.

"Having lunch."

"Here?"

"Yes."

"Why don't you eat at the cafeteria? You even brought your own boxed lunch," Furihata points at the neatly-wrapped boxed lunch resting on Kuroko's lap.

"The cafeteria food is expensive, and it's more comfortable up here," Kuroko replies in a monotone.

"Up here, you say. This is the rooftop, you know?"

"The breeze is nice," Kuroko says as he stands up, brushing off imaginary dust off his pants and follows Furihata back to class, slightly disappointed that the breeze has stopped. The boy explains that, in Teikou, it's _weird_ to bring boxed lunches and that it's _even weirder _to have lunch on the rooftop when there's the air-conditioned cafeteria to eat comfortably in. Kuroko merely states that bringing boxed lunch helps in saving money (_because the food in the cafeteria is overpriced_, he silently adds), in which Furihata mentions that money should be of no concern if you're a Teikou student.

Kuroko is silent during the whole journey back to class.

The class is in an uproar when Kuroko and Furihata arrives. Kuroko retreats back into his seat, this is the second week since he's transferred to Teikou, but it's the first time the class has been in such an uproar since his arrival. Furihata seats himself beside him and explains, "It's about the upcoming dance party." Kuroko blinks a second faster than he usually does, it's his way of showing confusion in his face.

"The dance party is an annual tradition in Teikou Private High School. It's usually planned by the Royalty. Each class is to send one representative of each gender for the party. The reason why everyone is so worked up is because the crowned 'King' and 'Queen' usually gets to spend a day with a Royalty of their choice" Furihata continues explaining, Kuroko shows no interest to participate and all he wants to do is finish school and go home.

"Excuse me," comes a voice at the door.

The classroom goes completely silent almost immediately.

"Is there a Kuroko Tetsuya-kun here?" the pink haired girl peeks and her face lights up at the sight of Kuroko, "Kuroko-kun! I found you! I've been searching everywhere for you!"

The girl runs in and pulls Kuroko out of the classroom, ignoring the questioning and confused eyes of his classmates. Kuroko calmly asks where are they going, the girl only replies 'anywhere but here'. They reach a corridor, the hallway seems to be familiar but Kuroko can't seem to put a finger on it. When she stops, he stops as well.

"I'm Momoi Satsuki," the girl says, turning around with a big grin on her face.

Momoi Satsuki. And then Fukuda's long explanation of the Royalty on his first day of transfer flashes through his head. Kuroko is momentarily stunned when he also realizes that he had bumped into this girl on his first day of school. "I'm sorry, Momoi-san. Is there something I can help you with?"

Momoi laughs a little, "You are so weird, Tetsu-kun!"

"Tetsu-kun...?"

"You're Kuroko Tetsuya-kun, right? Tetsu-kun works fine!"

Kuroko is rendered speechless by Momoi's friendliness towards a stranger like him.

"Actually, I want to talk to you about the upcoming dance party!" Momoi gives a smile, "You have to come! No matter what! We haven't actually decided on a theme for the party yet, but you have to come Kuroko-kun! I'd like to have a dance with you! Just remember okay! It's in a month's time, so don't forget! I'll look forward to you being there!"

Before Kuroko is able to reply, Momoi waves and jogs off. He is once again stunned by how forceful the people in Teikou are. Kuroko walks back to class deep in thought.

ooo

"Have we collected all the survey forms?" Akashi asks over a few boxes of papers.

"I've got everyone in the senior class," Midorima replies obediently as he sets down the last of the ballot paper boxes.

"I got everyone's in the junior classes! They even gave me snacks!" Murasakibara sets down two boxes of ballot papers along with a bunch of other sweets in his arms and a piece of candy in his mouth with a little tint of pink in his cheeks to indicate that he's currently in a very good mood.

"Let's sort them out now. Aomine. Wake up," Akashi says sternly.

Aomine lazily wakes up but doesn't argue back. He lazily flops by the tallest boy in the room and grumbles, "Why do we need to do these again? Even if you decide on a party by a garbage dump, they'd agree anyway."

Akashi merely side glances at Aomine and sets the ballot papers accordingly, "Well. Aomine. Would you like to sleep in a garbage dump for a night to try it out?"

Midorima ignores Aomine's grumblings as he arranges the ballot papers accordingly.

It takes them at least 20 minutes to finish sorting out the ballot papers and Akashi realizes that a certain category of the ballot papers start to pile up.

"Guys! I brought refreshments!" Momoi waltzes in with a few cups of Starbucks coffee in her hands and grins, "How is the sorting going?"

Murasakibara grabs a cup from Momoi's hands and sips on it happily (_It's sweet,_ he comments with a smile). Akashi points at the category that has the most ballot papers. Momoi grins and states that she knew it. They start discussing about the venue and Aomine just simply can't seem to give a fuck as he flops over and falls asleep on the couch. They come to a decision with Midorima slightly unsatisfied with the venue, Murasakibara agreeing to every suggestion Akashi makes and a happy-go-lucky Momoi.

"Will you be able to handle the venue?" Akashi asks.

"Sure, no problem!" Momoi chirps, "And I already got a partner in mind for the dance!"

"Kuroko Tetsuya-kun, is it?"

She grins even wider at the mention of his name because Akashi doesn't remember names easily, let alone a stranger's.

The very next day, students of Teikou gather at the marbled multipurpose hall with vaulted ceilings. Kuroko still finds it a tad bit uncomfortable at the luxurious facilities Teikou offers. If he had to choose, he'd choose his previous school without second thoughts because he'd prefer to study in a _normal _environment. Teikou Private High School feels like a different dimension, but Kuroko tells himself that it's just another two and a half years to go.

When the decorated door of the hall opens, squeals and shrieks fill Kuroko's ears.

It's a dazzling, but Kuroko finally understands why the students name them 'the Royalty'.

His eyes is drawn to the one walking in the middle - he looks like the head of the Royalty, he just has that aura - and then he sees another tall guy behind him - a lollipop popped into his mouth and a packet of potato chips in his hands. His view is blocked by some of the students but he sees Momoi Satsuki. Momoi glances over and gives him a little wave. The students around him shriek a little, so Kuroko comes to a decision that she probably wasn't waving at him. The teachers give a little bow in acknowledgement, which is something of a culture shock to Kuroko; but he remains calm, nevertheless.

The hall goes silent when the boy with heterochromia takes the microphone.

"Firstly, good morning to everyone on the floor. Today's speech will be, as everyone has been anticipating, about the upcoming dance party." He pauses and smiles a little when the hall starts chattering again, (a few squeal at the sudden flash of his smile) "We have decided to hold the venue at Rosea Hotel which is located at the center of the town. After sorting out your ballot papers and reading your comments, majority has chosen the theme, Moulin Rouge, hence we have decided on Moulin Rouge as the theme this year." Excited chattering starts to fill the hall, the boy with the microphone ends his speech quickly, "The event will be held on the first weekend next month, with the second years to help out with the event. I look forward to your participation."

The people in the hall applauds excitedly, the boy on the stage waltzes out of the hall along with the Royalty members in which Kuroko finds it amazing to have such an intimidating aura around them. He comes into eye contact with Momoi Satsuki again, and she waves with a cheerful grin on his face. The people around him wave back and Kuroko wonders why is Momoi Satsuki the only girl in the Royalty.

The following week is a busy week, with classes cancelled and students running all over the place. Kuroko finds it interesting that students in Teikou prioritize parties over clases. _This is Teikou Private High School_, he reminds himself.

"Kuroko?" someone waves a hand in front of his face.

Kuroko snaps out of his thoughts and looks at the girl (what was her name again?).

"You're supposed to bring that into the hall," she points at the box in his arms.

He merely nods and walks further into the hotel.

Rosea Hotel. If someone were to tell him that this isn't Japan, he'd totally believe it without a single doubt. The hotel is decorated with Victorian-esque furnitures, the lightings are of a warm hue and the marble floors so polished that he is convinced that women shouldn't wear skirts into this hotel. The walk to the ballroom takes a long time and he continues admiring the interior design of the hotel. Really, only students of Teikou are able to hold a party in this kind of place. The clacking of his shoes echoes throughout the spacious hallway and he soon reaches the ballroom.

"Ah, Kuroko-kun! Just leave the boxes there, and you can wrap up for the day!" A voice comes from the hall and Kuroko puts down the boxes in his arms by the door and heads home. He's tired, his body feels abused from walking and labour work and all he wants to do is sleep. He goes through this routine for the next two weeks, and by the third week, Kuroko is finally able to rest because they're almost done with the decorations and catering.

"Kuroko!"

He turns around.

"Do you want to go have dinner together?" Furihata shouts, because he's over at the other side of the hallway.

Kuroko shakes his head and politely declines, "I'm sorry, I have something to do after this."

His classmates give a disappointed look and heads off to dinner, to wherever that luxurious place is (or so Kuroko thinks). He picks up his bag, walks out of Rosea Hotel and down the street filled with people. Hetakes a turn to the left, walks a little further down the street and makes a sharp turn to the left once more.

"Seirin General Hospital" the name of the building is displayed in large embossed words.

He walks into the white building and someone greets him almost immediately, "Good evening, Kuroko-sama"

Kuroko bows back a little in response before walking further into the building. He's visited this place more than his fingers can count. He presses the number 18 on the elevator. The smell of the hospital suffocates him a little, but he's gotten used to it as he comes and goes every fortnight. He doesn't knock when he enters the last room down the corridor because he knows there will be no response except for the beeping of the monitors.

The room is eerily quiet, with the constant beeping of the monitors, of course. Kuroko puts down his bag by the bed and gets a bucket of warm water. He squeezes the cloth a little before proceeding to wipe the patient's face, hands and legs. He brushes the patient's hair away from his now damp forehead and forces a smile.

"Life in Teikou is great, father."

ooo

It's the day of the dance party, Kuroko wakes up to the sunlight peeking through the opening of his curtains. He glances at the clock by his bedside table and sees that it is already one in the afternoon. He props himself up on his elbows and gets off the bed. The reason why he slept in is merely because no one had mentioned that the dance party is a compulsory event, in which Kuroko interprets it as a day off from school.

Yes, Kuroko had decided to skip the event the minute it was mentioned in class.

"Young Master."

"Come in," Kuroko replies.

The door opens and the maid walks in, "Good morning. I noticed you haven't left for school yet. Shall I prepare brunch for you? The Madame is having her lunch in the dining hall right now."

Kuroko freezes, "I'll... have my brunch in the dining hall as well."

The maid does a little curtsy and leaves the room. He ties up his bedroom curtains, momentarily blinded by the sunlight, fixes his bed, slips on a pair of pants over his boxers and heads downstairs. He walks down the flight of stairs as slowly as possible and time flies all too fast when he realizes that he has reached the dining hall. "Good afternoon, mother." Kuroko greets with a little bow, his mother ignores him and continues eating. They sit opposite of each other, silence fills the air and Kuroko's brunch is served the instant he sits down. The mother and son eat in silence and only the ticking of the grandfather clock is heard.

"Young Master," a butler appears by the entrance of the dining hall.

Kuroko looks up from his plate of scrambled eggs.

"You have a guest by the name of Aomine Daiki-sama."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Well hello there! I've been procrastinating a lot so it took quite a bit of time to get this chapter done, which... I realized that we haven't actually got to the main storyline yet. So, I'd like to answer a few questions. I got a few reviews asking if this was BL romance or straight romance or yuri romance, **my answer is that this is BL/yaoi romance**. There are simply not enough female characters to write about in kurobas to get myself a straight romance fic. Another question is about our copycat Kise Ryota. **Please do not worry, I have not forgotten about Kise. His role comes in a bit later, so he'll be missing for probably the first half of this entire fic.** I apologize to all Kise fans out there. Please do write and review, because I have come to realize that I write more when I get reviews. This probably applies to a lot of people out there as well. Please don't hesitate to point out if I have made any of the characters out of character, which is something I'd like to avoid. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. floral scents

_disclaimer: i don't own any of the kurobas characters._

**page three;** floral scents.

Kuroko is a little in shock by the presence of Aomine Daiki in his house. Aomine shifts in his seat and looks over, "Kuroko Tetsuya, was it?" Kuroko twitches at the mention of his name. He looks up and nods obediently. They exchange stares for five seconds before Aomine stands up and grabs his hands.

"Okay, let's go."

Before Kuroko can ask why, what and where, Aomine has already dragged him into his fucking limousine (who the hell uses a limousine in broad daylight?!). It takes Kuroko's brain at least 10 minutes to finally process that Aomine had dragged him into some kind of really high class boutique. He shoves Kuroko against one of the workers and only says, "Dress him up for the party and make him look presentable."

After dressing up in a suit that has six digits on the price tag, Kuroko feels like puking. The feel of expensive fabric on his skin is foreign to him and it is important to know that Kuroko dislikes branded goods because he thinks that branded goods are just fabric that look like any other clothes. They're 'branded goods' just for the sole reason of celebrities wearing them.

Kuroko had gone through at least five different sets of six-digit-priced suits and at least three different versions of hairstyles before Aomine Daiki was satisfied. Whenever Kuroko asks, Aomine only replies, "You need to look good." It is already six in the evening when Aomine is finally satisfied with Kuroko's attire. Aomine then proceeded to drag Kuroko back into the limousine and drove off into a familiar place. Kuroko is slightly surprised when he realizes that Aomine had brought him to the party, and then realizes that the reason why he had gone through the hell of a makeover is because of _this._

"Why…" Kuroko can only mutter.

"Tetsu-kun!"

Kuroko looks towards his right and sees Momoi Satsuki running towards him, a hand picking up her long dress to allow her to run and another hand waving furiously at him.

"Thank you, Dai-chan!" Momoi grins as she locks arms with Kuroko.

Aomine rolls his eyes, "You better keep to your end of your promise."

Momoi gives him the okay sign and turns towards Kuroko, "You must have been shocked to see Aomine-kun at your doorsteps, right? Sorry! I just haaaaaaaad to have you come to the party tonight because I want to dance with you! I had a gut feeling you weren't coming, so I had Aomine-kun up with a promise"

Kuroko listens to Momoi's explanations calmly and nods, "But why would you want to dance with me?"

At this, Momoi flushes a shade of red and holds her cheeks. Before she is about to start with one of her long compliments, a girl jogs up to her and informs, "Momoi-sama, the party is about to start. Please get ready by the stage with Aomine-sama."

"I have to go! See you later, Tetsu-kun! You definitely can't go home before dancing with me!" Momoi jogs off and drags Aomine with her. Kuroko is awed by how she is able to drag things to her own flow and is already exhausted before the party even started. He contemplates whether he should go home, but decides against it after remembering that the suit Aomine had bought for him was pricey enough to feed an entire starving village. He decides to stay at the balcony of the ballroom because one, the night breeze feels really good and two, he didn't exactly like being bumped into all the time (especially with the fact that he has such a small presence all the time)

"Kuroko Tetsuya," comes a voice which causes Kuroko to spin on his heels.

He sees a boy around his height, whom he identifies as Akashi Seijuro.

"You're much more ordinary than I thought," he continues without waiting for a reply. Kuroko doesn't know if he should feel insulted or honoured.

Akashi walks towards the railings and leans against it, "The breeze feels good."

Kuroko only nods as he watches Akashi sip on his drink, they stay in comfortable silence for at least five minutes. It's the kind of silence that's comfortable as the breeze slips past Kuroko's cheeks.

"Oi, Akashi," comes a crude voice.

Kuroko looks over his shoulders to find a very irritated Aomine Daiki.

"Daiki."

"Where's Satsuki? I want my fucking autographed gravure book!" Aomine starts complaining through his teeth and he glances over at Kuroko. "I didn't dress him up _nor did I waste my fucking time_ for nothing, I'm definitely getting my gravure book!" Aomine continues his whine as he scratches head and jabs a finger towards Kuroko.

Akashi looks at Kuroko who doesn't show a change in his expression. "Satsuki said she'd give him a limited edition gravure book of his favourite star if he managed to get you here," explains Akashi calmly. Kuroko nods, Aomine frowns, "You'll do."

Aomine hooks an arm around Kuroko's neck and drags him, simultaneously earning a grunt of refusal from the smaller boy. Akashi heaves out a sigh of pity as he watches Aomine drag Kuroko to (most likely) the table of alcohol.

"I don't drink," Kuroko only says when Aomine offers a glass of red wine (_and please get your hand away from my shoulders_)

"Pity," he mumbles as Aomine downs the glass he offered a second ago in one shot. He doesn't let go of his arm around Kuroko either but doesn't show any signs of protesting with Aomine's overpowering strength around him either. An awkward silence hangs over them, in which Kuroko occasionally glances over in worry as Aomine continues downing the wine glasses like water. His face starts to get slightly flushed, which is probably bad, considering how tan the taller boy is.

"You're drinking a bit too much," Kuroko comments.

"Mm," comes the reply.

Kuroko comes to getting used to the arm that seems to be getting heavier and heavier by the second around his shoulder. They don't move from their spot by the alcohol table, no one comes to disturb them and Kuroko feels relieved about that. He wants to go home, but the arm around his shoulder says otherwise.

The music in the hall changes, is when Aomine whips his head around, "Let's dance."

Kuroko isn't sure if Aomine is drunk or just plain crazy.

He struggled against the grip around his shoulders, only to be embarrassingly dragged towards the dance floor.

Aomine stumbles a little before reaching the dance floor and Kuroko decides that he's just plain crazy. He shifts his arm down to Kuroko's waist and grasps his fingers tightly. The cold hand on his waist tickles him, he twitches a little at the sensation but he doesn't tell Aomine that _you're plain crazy and you're tickling me_ because before he is able to catch a breath, he's pulled onto the dance floor. Kuroko just wants to crawl into a hole and die because he realizes exactly five seconds later that every being who has a pair of eyes has their attentions directed at them. _Him._ And Kuroko isn't exactly fond of being the center of attraction.

Kuroko isn't exactly a dancer, either.

The number of times he's stepped on Aomine's (very likely) expensive shoes is more than the number of his ten fingers and toes combined. He mumbles an _I'm sorry_ every time it occurs, but Aomine doesn't hear it. Or he's pretending he can't hear it.

When the music slows down, Aomine vaguely realizes that the dance is coming to an end. He glances down at the boy who is a head (or two) shorter than him, blushing all the way to his ears and finds the situation completely amusing. Is the boy a homo, he didn't really care, he's adorable. Or maybe the alcohol is getting to his head, he has no way to find out anyway. He adjusts his hand around Kuroko's frail waist and gets (quite an adorable) twitch in return. Kuroko probably thinks that Aomine was drunk, which is probably half true because Aomine isn't exactly a good alcoholic despite how often he drinks.

The music ends, Aomine drags Kuroko by the waist further into the hotel.

"Wait here," He says, "I need to piss" and jogs off.

"What do you think?"

Kuroko jumps at the sudden voice from his left and sees Akashi Seijuro, arms crossed over his chest and expression that clearly spells amusement. When Kuroko doesn't reply, Akashi asks for the second time, the amusement still lingering in his face, "What do you think?" Kuroko snaps out of his daze and replies curtly, almost forgetting for a moment that he's speaking to **the **Akashi Seijuro-sama, "About?"

"Daiki." Akashi's reply is curt and slightly impatient.

Kuroko thinks for a moment, trying to choose his words carefully. He glances over at Akashi's heterochromia eyes and then replies as politely as possible. "He's crazy."

His reply makes Akashi break into a small snicker, "That's what they all say. Enjoy the night, I doubt Daiki's gonna let you go for tonight."

Apparently, Kuroko is dense enough to not understand Akashi is getting at. Before he is able to ask, Akashi is already halfway across the ballroom. Kuroko swallows the questions on the tip of his tongue and leans against the wall waiting for Aomine to finish... his business in the bathroom. While doing so, he observes the ballroom, or rather, the students. He could spot a few branded dresses that just went up on sale last week and also a few branded bags that were probably plastered as limited edition on the magazines he flipped through a few days back.

He's almost sure that the party is just an excuse for the students to hook up and sleep around, considering how rich parents are so overprotective of their own children. Well, _some _parents. But really, is there a need to wear such low cut dresses and such revealing dresses? Kuroko never understood girls. And then he realizes that the ballroom is actually a lot emptier than it was 30 minutes ago. He glances at his watch and wonders what on earth is Aomine doing in the bathroom for 10 minutes.

Despite his own grumbling, Kuroko heads towards the bathroom to check up on Aomine.

He then proceeds to find out _I want to piss _in Aomine's dictionary is fainting on top of the toilet bowl with his pants unzipped and shirt disheveled. It takes every muscle in Kuroko to help Aomine up and it takes even more strength to try and help him into one of the rooms available in the hotel. A bypasser (probably a fan of Aomine) kindly offered his help and Kuroko is more than grateful for the help. He leaves after managing to get Aomine to the hotel room, Kuroko thanks him wholeheartedly as the boy runs off with a blush on his face. Carrying Aomine probably made his night the best night ever, even if the latter is unconscious.

When Kuroko manages to flop Aomine on the bed, he feels like he just accomplished forty kilometer marathon without a minute of rest. Kuroko is kind enough to make sure Aomine is tucked into bed properly with blankets, shoes removed and is comfortable in his sleep. In which he realizes that he made the wrong choice when Aomine grabs him by the wrist pulls him to bed.

The bed is softer than the ones at home, comes Kuroko's first thought.

Kuroko grumbles inwardly and tries to push Aomine off him with little success as the boy is evidently twice his size and more muscled than he is. Aomine's legs had found their way around Kuroko, locking him in place and completely transforming Kuroko into a body pillow. The smaller boy pushed, pinched and bit, but no avail. He never pondered on the fact that he was always much smaller than everyone else in size but right now, he dislikes the fact that he's small and arguably less muscled than Aomine. He tries to wriggle out of Aomine's arms for the last time. "Aomine-kun." He says, softly, trying to unlock the legs that found themselves locked comfortably in place around his waist.

When Aomine stirs in his sleep, Kuroko brightens up.

"Aomine-kun, please let go." He repeats, gently.

Aomine opens his eyes slowly, eyes adjusting to the light and then rests his eyes on Kuroko's face. When the grip of his legs around Kuroko loosens, he sighs happily and tries to wriggle out of Aomine's embrace. However, it only takes a second for Aomine to shift his position to have Kuroko below him, completely trapped like a lost prey and Aomine smirks at Kuroko's terrified sky blue eyes.

"Well, well, well. My head isn't very clear right now but I'm quite sure I'm not dreaming."

Kuroko tries to shove an arm at Aomine's face and he dodges quite easily because of their size difference. Kuroko isn't dense enough to not understand what Aomine wants to do and he isn't exactly willing to comply with that. Aomine grabs the arm that is shoved in his face and pins it above Kuroko's head. He leans in for a kiss to stop the boy from trashing around.

He bites Kuroko's lips hard enough for him to open his mouth for Aomine's tongue to ravish him senseless. It's probably Kuroko's first kiss, judging from how innocent his reactions are. If it isn't for the fact that Kuroko is blushing up to his ears and down to his neck, Aomine probably wouldn't have ravaged him like a beast. Aomine likes small, trembling creatures, or so he thinks.

Aomine breaks off the kiss to catch a breath and observes the small creature below him panting for air, ears and neck completely flushed. He leans in to plant kisses on the nape of his neck and Kuroko shivers a little in response, losing the willpower to fight back. Aomine takes a whiff of Kuroko's hair, it has the scent of flowers and it's strangely familiar. He sniffs a little bit more, planting kisses on the earlobes and he smiles to himself. It's a familiar scent.

"...Kise..."

* * *

_**Author's Note:** _I AM SO SORRY FOR THE SUPER LATE UPDATE! ;_; I was so busy with assignments (and I procrastinated a lot). I'm finally on my semester break so yay, all the time to write. I'm really glad reviews are still coming in, so keep it up! **The reviews have actually got me quite curious, so I'll open a little poll. Between Akashi and Aomine, who would you like Kuroko to end up with?** I may or may not change the ending I initially have in mind, but I may change bits and pieces of the stories accordingly! I can't answer a lot of your questions right now, but I promise to reveal them... in the long run HAHA **I am considering in changing the rating to M in the near future, do tell me if any of you are uncomfortable with the idea of the fic turning M-rated!** Once again, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed

_P.S: I didn't forget Kise! /winks_


End file.
